Ice Cold Love
by Kaitlin.Writes
Summary: One shot. A Beautiful day to ice skate ends tragically when Bella falls through the ice. Pure Fluff. Didn't continue because I lost all interest!
1. Skating

**A/N I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does and we shall bow down to her amazingness!!**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

It was a beautiful winter day out. Alice, being her usal self, made extravagant plans to go ice skating. We were to go to the lake on the edge of town and use the brand new skates she had bought for each of us. We each had them and they coordinated with the matching skating outfits she had purchased.

"Bella, _Bella_, **Bella**! Hello! Anybody home?", Alice said in her usually perky, yet today, annoyed voice.

"Sorry Alice, I sort of zoned out there. What were you saying?"

Alice glared angrily, "I was saying how you should go upstairs and get dressed."

And with that, I turned upstairs, Edward trailing happily behind. When we reached the room, I got my things and went to the bathroom, where he waited patiently outside. I brushed my long mahogany hair and put on the skating outfit Alice bought at some top of the line designer store. Whatever store it was, I did not want to know how much it cost. It was blue and silver, reminding me of a snowy mountain veiw. The shirt was light blue and had a royal blue wind breaker with special insulation to keep me warm, along with silver lining. The pants were of the same material and had silver athlete stripes down the sides. My skates were silver with light blue laces. After pulling my hair into a low ponytail, I headed out the door, only to trip over my own feet into Edward's arms. Blushing, I said, " Thanks, what did Alice force you into today?"

"Well, it seems she got us matching outfits," he said, looking over our clothes. His were royal blue and silver, but in the mens style and a little differently cut. I sighed and we headed down the stairs. Alice jumped up at the sight of us and energetically ran towards the garage. As I followed, I noticed that everyone else had matching outfits as well. Alice and Jasper were in black and grey,suiting Alice's hair and just Jasper in general, Rosalie and Emmett in a rich, deep maroon and white, and Esme and Carlisle in green in yellow. Alice really enjoyed shopping, and I couldn't quite understand why. Maybe she just enjoyed racking up the credit card bills. My thoughts were interrupted when Alice herself spoke.

"Okay, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, take the Volvo. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I will take my porsche." We climbed into the assigned cars, and Emmett immdeialtey started to complain.

"Why did Alice force us into these clothes? Their uncomfortable. And why can't we put on the radio? It's too quite in here! I know! Let's play a game! Whoever spots the most car of one color wins! I get dibs on black cars!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

Rose sighed, " Emmett, if it will make you happy, I'm keeping my eyes out for red cars."

"Let's see, I'll look for blue cars," I said, beginning to feel competitive.

Edward graoned and said one word, "silver". As we drove down the roads, everyone began counting, by the time we were only one mile away from the lake, I had only fourteen, while Emmet cried joyfully about the twenty eight cars he had seen, and how he was winning bragging rights. Rosalie had seen sixteen, and Edward had seen twenty three. To make matters worse, Alice decided to pull up next to us and open her window.

"I've seen thirty four yellow cars," Alice said, excited about the game. Apparently she saw which car was going to win, after hearing about the contest from Edward over the phone, and decided to play. Her winning made Emmett angry and said it wasn't fair playing these sorts of games with her, and that she was a cheater. Rosalie scolded him for whining like a baby, amd he finally quieted down. The light turned green, and we sped down the road to the lake, being it was in veiw now. When we pulled into the parking lot, Emmett opened the door before we were even in the parking space. We got out and opened the trunk to get our skates. Edward put his arm around my waist and I trudged along, him supporting most of my weight, to the lake. We sat down to put on the skates, and me, sighing in frustration, gave in and let Edward put them on my feet.

"You know love, you just have to ask for my help, you don't have to get into a bad mood and spoil the day," Edward warned.

"Sorry, its just, I've never been skating before and I see no reason to have to get up at 6:30 in the morning. I wish someone would be able to get that through Alice's thick skull," I said. Alice turned and growled at me, before sliding on the ice with Jasper and making a figure eight. Rosalie and Emmet raced up and down the far end, making sure they were out of the way of anyone else. Carlisle and Esme held hands and slowly skated along. The love in their eyes making me happy to know and befriend such loving people. Edward got up and pulled me with him.

"Just hold on to me, love," Edward said. I leaned on him and we slowly went towards the ice. Edward stepped on first and then I followed. I started slipping the minute I stepped on. Edward grabbed my hands and steadied me, not having any trouble himself. Then, we took another step and I slippd again, falling on my butt. Right as this happened, Emmett skated by with Rosalie, seeing what happened, and spinning back to stand and laugh in front of me, clutching his sides and pointing his finger. Edward growled and Emmett seemed to get the message, slowly trying to get a hold of his breath.

"Wow, Bella, I wish I had a video camera. That may just be funnier than when you fell down the stairs last week. Right Rose?" Emmett said, looking to Rosalie for support. She seemed to be having difficulty muffling the laughter behind her white glove. Finally, she gave in and burst out laughing, trying to catch her breath, she spoke.

"Sorry, Bella, but that was pretty funny. Though, I'm sorry you got hurt. Do you need a hand?"

"No Rose, she's fine, I've got her," Edward said pulling me up. "Did you hurt anything when you fell?" Edward looked me over cautiously.

"Only my dignity, and my butt," I said, but much to my discontent, Emmett started laughing again. Rose, beggining to feel guilty for his behavior, pulled him away and challenged him to another race. Edward began to pull me along again, this time, I started to get the hang of it, then, I started slipping again. Edward steadied me and we continued on. I started moving away from Edward, moving more gracefully ( I know, such a shock) and quicker. Then, feeling confident in my self, I began skating fast along the inside of the lake, and begin slipping. Before Edward could make his way over, I fell in, trapped in the icy confines below the ice.


	2. Edward

**I'm not continuing this story. I've lost all interest. **

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I was having a wonderful day, teaching my Bella to ice skate. She was getting quite the hang of it too. She was slowly building her confidence, moving away to challenge her ability. She let go of my hand and moved towards the center of the lake. My lovely Bella attempted what looked to be a figure eight, and before I could run and catch her, she fell in. I immedietly sped over to the location of the accident, my family moving quickly behind me. I took off my skates and jumped in without a second thought. I was a vampire, so I didn't need to worry about holding my breath or opening my eyes. I scanned the area, looking around for the love of my life. I panicked, and then, another body jumped into the water. Emmett. Good, I might need his help.

_"Edward, do you see her anywhere?" _Emmetts thoughts reached me. I shook my head, still searching.

I could hear my family's worried thoughts over come me.

_"Edward, do your best. We all love Bella so much. We know you'll find before... " _Esme's thought's trailed off, even though I knew what she was thinking.

_"Edward, son, I know we will find her. Please, give us a way of knowing if you need our help."_ Carlisle's thoughts overcame me.

_"Hurry, if your not out in 10 minutes, Alice and I are coming in after you!" _Rosalie's thoughts washed over me, still counting down time.

Jasper's overwhelmed thoughts came into my head, _"I really want to help, but if she's bleeding, I might not be able to handle it. All these emotions are driving me crazy!" _

And then it happened. Alice had a vision.

_A beautiful, pale skinned, mahogany hair girl came into veiw. She was amazingly quick, and graceful. _Then it changed to a different vision. _Esme came into veiw, hurrying outside to tell the future me something. We went inside the house, which I just realized to be my house, and Jasper and Emmett were holding Rosalie against the wall. There, on the opposite side, stood Tanya, in her usual self, holding the beautiful girl i saw before by the shoulder's about to bite. The beautiful girl just stood there with her eyes closed, a serene look on her face. Irina was there, waiting in hte sidelines. She looked as though she were unhappy to be there. tanya probobly talked her into coming, Tanya saw me and said that if I wanted Bellato live, I'd have to marry her, Tanya. Then, Tanya froze in her place, a shocked look on her face. Bella slid out of her hold moved into my arms. _Then the vision ended.

_"What does this mean?" _Alice's thoughts came. _"Oh! It must mean that we are goin to get Bella on time!" _

I saw Emmett moving towards the surface, Bella's limp body in his arms. I pushed open the ice above us, looking to see my family far down the way, maybe a quarter a mile down. They rushed over to us.

"I got her, and I think her heart's still beating, I'm pretty sure that's what I hear." Emmett said, looking over to Carlisle as they ran to the car.

Bella most likely was suffereing an extreme case of Hypothermia. We drove to the hospital, Carlisle having the connections to get her in a room and hooked up to the machines quickly. Alice drove home to get us some clothes, and arrived here in a matter of ten minutes. I was instructed to wait outside the room. I can't beleive I let this happen to her. It's my fault, I knew she wasn't ready to be skating like that on her own. I should have warned her not to go on the inside of the lake. Jasper, sensing my distress, tried calming me. When I resisted, He said something to me.

"Edward, it's not your fault. It could happen to anybody and it just so had to happen to Bella. You are in no way responsible, and Carlisle is treating her as we speak ,she's going to be fine. There's no need to worry."

I suddenly wondered where in the water Emmett found Bella in the water. "Emmett, where was Bella when you found her?"

Emmett looked backed into his memory to earlier today, "Well, when I first saw her, she was sort of drifting, but pressed against the ice. SHe wasn't breathing, so I immedietly began to panic even more. I rushed over, and her heart was still beating. So I grabbed her and pushed a whole through the ice. Then I jumped up with her." Emmett looked exteremely thoughtful as he thought about the moment where he found her almost dead body. Rosalie, wanting to comfort her husband, put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. I looked away, giving them a private moment, when Carlisle came out of the room.

"Well, she's heavily medicated right now, so it'll be a while before she wakes up. The only injurie she suffered is a concussion, from when her head hit the ice, and a broken wrist. I'm assuming she broke her wrist when hse fell and tried to grab onto the ice, but her wrist maybe bent wrong? I'm not sure, but that's most likely it. Edward, you can go into the room and see her. Don't worry, she looks worse than she actually is." I got up and headed towards the door Carlisle came out of, Bella's room. I stepped in the door, and saw her limp body laying there on the bed. There was tubes taped under her nose, and the machine hooled up to her had her heart beating. I listened to the sooting rythym, and walked slowly to the chair next to her bed. I took her bandaged hand in mine and watched her in a daze. My Bella, my beautiful Bella. Why did this always happen to her? I looked at her sweet, innocent face, with the tubes and wires keeping her safe. That's supposed to be me who keeps her safe. I'm the one who's supposed to protect her. Bella turned her head slowly, her mouth moving in a way as though she was speaking. If she was speaking, it was inaudible. Even to my super sensitive vampire ears. When I was beginning to feel a sense of contentment, or as much contentment as I was able to get in this situation Alice came into the room. She smiled at me sympathetically.

"Edward, I phoned Charlie and he'll be here in twenty mintues. Renee has gotten a flight and Jasper will be at the airport to pick her up. How has Bella been doing?"

"Well, of course I"m worried, but I don't know if anything is going to change. I'm seriosly considering Carlisle's suggestion. I think she may only survive (hypothetically speaking of course) if we bite her. I'd really like her parents to see her as human once more though."

"I had a vision!" Alice squealed, " She'll wake up in a half hour, and ask to talk to Carlisle privatley, She'll ask him to bite her and then fake a funeral!"

Everyone just stared at her excited expression for more than a minute, then, Emmett spoke.

"Well, thats cool. I mean, I finally get my little sister back." Rosalie was next to speak.

"I have no point in my humane argument anymore. She has no choice. So who will be the one to bite her?'

"Um, I can, but I'm slightly afraid I won't be able to stop. Carlisle, can you?" I asked, looking over at my father.

"I that's what you want, son. I'll do it in a day or so. Give her parents a chance to cope. I'll do it in the night. and then I'll say she was well enough to take from the hospital but I wanted her under my care still and tooke her to the house. Then, when the transformation is complete, She can lie in a coffin and giver her parents the chance to pay their respects."

"Jasper, leave for the airport, Renee will land in 15 minutes. Can you please pick her up now?" Alice asked. Jasper nodded his head and kissed Alice's cheek before leaving the room.

Jasper returned twenty minutes from then. Of course, he had to drive slow because he had Bella's mother in the car.


End file.
